causticfandomcom-20200213-history
Eva Lefèvre
eva LEFÈVRE she will not let you go; keeps on and on she comes along she gets inside she makes you better than anything you've tried it's in her kiss black as sea and it runs deeper than you dared to dream it could be Information → stats * Name: Eva Lefèvre. * Nickname(s): E, Evie, Bitch. * Location: Madrid, Spain. * Date of Birth: Unknown. * Age: Unknown. * Sexual Orientation: Bisexual. * Height: 1.78m (5'8".) * Weight: 54kg (120lbs.) * Hair Colour: Brown. * Eye Colour: Hazel. * Spoken Language(s): French (Native), Spanish (Fluent), English (Fluent), German (Fluent). * Image Song(s): With Teeth by Nine Inch Nails, Ich Will by Rammstein, SexyBack by Justin Timberlake. → in-depth personality To say that Eva is a woman whose beauty is matched only by her arrogance is only scratching the surface of who she is. She is seductive and alluring, and she uses these traits of hers to get what she wants. To her, everyone is a pawn in a game of chess, and she's the one who will move the pieces until she gets her checkmate. Where she is sensual and charimsatic, she is also ruthless and cold. In all her years of being a Raider, there's nothing more abundantly clear to those who've had the pleasure of living after meeting that she is unafraid to kill anyone who gets in her way. There's little she wouldn't do, in fact, to get what she came for, and no one's going to derail her from her set track. This determination, coupled with her striking features, makes her a formidable foe. She certainly isn't someone you'd want on your trail, and she hardly ever allows anyone who's crossed her to live. However, in the rare instances where she's become emotionally attached to someone, this can also make her a desirable ally. Eva has proven to be someone capable of devotion and compassion, two traits she keeps buried deep underneath the face of egocentricity. And for someone who is willing to kill for her own gain, she has quite the motherly streak. Of course, whoever she happens to be motherly toward must have some sort of trait that she finds admirable and/or too pure to allow any corruption to come of it. Indeed, Eva is a complex yet oddly simple woman to many. But she is not without her insecurities; she has a terrible problem with trusting others, and her lies can become so extravagant that even she won't know the truth at some point. She has a deep fear of anyone becoming too close to her, or allowing herself to fall in love with someone. Eva considers deep emotional ties to be a weakness, and thus is not above disappearing without a warning if she feels as if she's losing herself. There aren't many times where her guard isn't up, and she adamantly refuses to take responsibility for many of her actions. background Some years ago, in a small town just south of Paris, Rudolph and Elisabeth were like any other newly married couple. The two of them were born and raised in society, but as they grew older they felt the unyielding urge to help those less fortunate than themselves. Shortly after they were married, they packed their things and left the safety of Paris to spread the word of God and bring enlightenment and help to those who needed it. Beyond the walls, they found themselves nearly overwhelmed by the lack of "true civilisation," but they perservered. It wasn't long after they settled down with a group of outsiders that they brought a new life into the world, whom they fondly called Eva. Life wasn't so hard without the World Government around, they had decided. The people that took them in seemed to be honest folk who were more than happy to take whatever the Lefèvres were willing to offer, be it education or a Bible reading. The mere idea that these people were killers wasn't presented to them until Rudolph was asked to accompany them to another town to resupply. Although he was mortified at being forced to kill other humans, he couldn't risk the lives of his wife and infant daughter. He attempted to take his family and return back to Paris, but by now it was much too late. He had been spotted killing amongst Raiders, and there was no home beyond the walls for him anymore. Now rejected by their families and labeled "Raiders" by the World Government, It was at this time that the elder Lefèvres began to understand one very simple rule of the world: one must fight to survive, and that was what they did. For the first few years of her life, Eva can only remember bits and pieces of her parents' excrusions as Raiders. The first person she ever saw her father kill had been another Raider who tried to take her away, though even she cannot recall how old she was when this occured. From that moment on, she saw more bloodshed in her youth than many can boast about as adults, and she couldn't seem to care less as she grew older. Her apathy toward death was perhaps worrisome to her mother, and Elisabeth constantly tried to instill the good word of God into her daughter until the day she, too, was killed before Eva's very eyes. After her mother's rather untimely but inevitable demise, Rudolph took it upon himself to teach his daughter all he knew about the world today, and that in order to live in it, she had to show absolutely zero mercy to anyone who got in her way. And so, with these words imprinted into her mind, it was at the age of thirteen that she accompanied her father in her very first raid. It had been so easy, even then, for her to take a life. But even she couldn't bring herself to kill without reason, and she began to develop her own strict moral code. While it wasn't much of one, she made it clear to her father that she'd only kill if someone tried to harm her or thwart her attempts to take what she wanted. Initially disapproving of this code, Rudolph tried again and again to convince her to just kill and run, as the World Government's Black Suits would hunt her down should she allow her victim to live. There was little he could say that would change her mind, however, and he soon gave up in his plight. For years, she and her father were an inseperable duo, and never did one find her without him and vice versa. As messed up as it seemed, the raids and murders they performed kept them close together as father and daughter, although some might akin their relationship to borderline-incestuous – not that either of them seemed to care. Though sometime after what they both assumed to be her twentieth birthday, Rudolph came across his wife's beloved Bible. He reminisced the days when he and Elisabeth didn't have to kill to survive, and as he reimmersed himself in the words of God, he became less enthused to accompany his daughter on raids. It didn't take long for Eva to grow weary of his attitude, and since she would have no part in his rediscovery of God, she took to handling raids on her own. Eva watched as the months rolled on and her father became steadily more the man he was before she was born, and the though that he would turn his back on her and his fellow Raiders disturbed her to the point of disgust. Her love for Rudolph soon twisted into an unrecognisable resentment, and she couldn't look at his face without becoming infuriated with his religious ways. He was no longer the father she knew and loved. In a final attempt to force her father out of whatever high he was on, Eva convinced him to join her on one last raid before he made his attempt to return to society. In the midsts of screaming and carnage, Rudolph suddenly dropped his weapon and denounced his "sinful ways." Enraged at his sudden lack of support, Eva callously shot down the man she had been robbing from and turned on the dead man's young son. She tried to force her father to take the boy's life, but when he would have none of it and even threatened her to leave the boy alone... well, daddy always taught his little girl never to let anyone stand in her way. Eva shot her father down in cold blood, and left the boy and his mother to weep over their own fallen while she disappeared into the night. Some time would pass before Eva would return to the scene, and by then she had long since forgotten her or even where she came from. Having decided to put her entire past behind her, Eva has made habit out of haunting the outskirts of Madrid and Paris, though she killed less than she had before. Instead of simply using brute force to get what she wants, she now relies heavily on her gorgeous looks and seductive nature to make men bend to her will. But there's still a degree of ruthlessness to complete her, and she's been known to kill when all other options have been worn out. She's currently managed to assimulate herself into Madrid's city, where she uses her connections to avoid punishment of the law. After all, what man in his right mind would turn down helping someone like her? Social → relationships family * Rudolph Lefèvre — Father. Deceased. * Elisabeth Lefèvre — Mother. Deceased. friends * Oliver Gonmole — This girl is an absolute doll whose innocence must be preserved at all costs. As much as she hates herself for doing so, Eva has become increasingly attached to the younger woman and has gone out of her way to ensure her safety. Sometimes, though, she will force herself to disappear from Oliver's life for often short periods of time in order to keep herself just distant enough to not be horribly crushed were something happen to the girl – God forbid she have to kill more people than she needs to, you know. She considers Oliver to be something of a daughter to her, and refers to her as "Dear Ollie" frequently. other * Declan O'Reilly — While she doesn't consider Declan a friend so much as she does a recurring acquaintance that she happens to come across often, she can't deny that he's been one of the few people she's met in her line of work who doesn't seem to be looking for the upper hand when in her company. They have done a few favours for one another, usually of the hip-grinding variety, and she can't help but to go to him if she needs some information or another sort of favour. Also, he's quite easy on the eyes, and she loves that the most about him. * The Wasteland Butcher — They met under the most dire of terms, in a situation where even Eva's beauty could offer little help. It was some time ago during a raiding party she was a part of that she came face-to-face with the Wasteland Butcher – well, more literally face to gas mask. He had been a "new" recruit in the group she was with, but she soon realised he was no newbie to the Wastelands, considering how easily he had taken down almost all of her comrades. He allowed her to live, something that deeply injured her pride and still burns her to this day. * Daniel Carson — A rather helpful man whom Eva met sometime ago when she was searching for medical assistance of the, er, quiet sort. He surprised her in that he didn't seem to be afraid of who she was, although he seemed quite adamant to avoid any topics of her whereabouts and what she did for a living. Fair enough, she supposed, and she's since kept his name and location in mind in the off-chance she may need his assistance once again. lovers * Michael — An enigmatic man that charmed her into his bed, it was after their very exciting night that he turned the tables on her and disappeared. She hasn't heard or seen him since, but she's horribly curious as to where he went so suddenly. * Gabriel Crawford — A foul-mouthed Black Suit that Eva met in a bar one dark night, she cut it close to her schedule by taking time to bump hips with him. Not long after this adventure (probably a couple hours at the most), they met again – only under less-than-sexy circumstances. She managed to weasel her way out of being caught by him, although she taken careful care to ensure that he knows she's still around and still very much kicking. He's one of her favourite living men. Miscellaneous → random facts personal * This woman could survive off of only pizza and popcorn. * Her favourite beverages include anything alcoholic. Rum, vodka, beer – you name, she's drunk it. * She takes great measures to ensure her face remain unscathed. God help you if you bruise it. * She rarely sticks around most people for longer than a couple of months without killing them or disappearing. * Gabe is her "little man," and no matter what he says, her bitch. She wears the pants. * To avoid detection while within Madrid, Eva wears a wig that hides her otherwise bleach blonde, dreadlocked and braided hair. familial * Eva can barely remember the sound of her mother's voice, but she doesn't remember her face at all. * Her father was her heart and soul, and when he got in her way, she felt he betrayed her. * She still hasn't forgiven her father for his betrayal. * The relationship she had with her father was borderline-incestuous. → in-game events * 14 August: Eva goes for a stroll on the outskirts of Madrid, and resists taking down three Black Suits if only to avoid Oliver Gonmole finding out what she's really like. Category:CharactersCategory:Undesirable